Come Ride the Rails
Come Ride the Rails is a US and Canadian DVD release featuring six ninth season episodes and two songs. It was released in the UK, Australia and Sweden under the title Together on the Tracks. It was under the title We're Together for Scandinavian and Finnish audience. It was released under the title Thomas and Friends - Volume 5 for Spanish audiences. It was under the title Together on Track for Czech audiences. Description US Come ride the rails to fun and adventure with Thomas and the other "Really Useful Engines" as they make tracks to great destinations on Sodor and beyond! Molly is the new engine on Sodor - will she find the perfect job? Gordon learns a lesson in respect and Emily wants to be Queen for a day. Then, Edward has a problem --- can Thomas help him? Finally, Rheneas is put in charge of some quite different cargo and will Thomas and Percy finish their work in time to see a very special bird? Find out in Come Ride The Rails! UK 2007: Thomas & Friends return with six brand new adventures which feature everyone's favourite engines as they go about their work on the Island of Sodor. 2008: Thomas & Friends return with six new adventures which feature everyone's favourite engines as they go about their work on the Island of Sodor. NOR ﻿Join Thomas and his friends on new adventures on Sodor. This time we get to meet the new engine Molly, we get to see when Emily wants to be a queen for a day at the old castle, and we'll see the golden eagle with Thomas.﻿ Episodes US/UK/AUS # Molly's Special Special * # Respect for Gordon * # Emily Knows Best ** # Saving Edward * # Rheneas and the Dinosaur * # Thomas and the Golden Eagle ** (*Followed by a Learning Segment) (**Followed by a song) NOR # Respect for Gordon # Molly's Important Special # Rheneas and the Dinosaur # Emily Knows Best # Edward Needs Help # Thomas and the Golden Eagle DK # Respect for Gordon # Molly's Important Cargo # Rheneas and the Dinosaur # Queen Emily # Edward in Trouble # Thomas and the Golden Eagle SWE #Respect for Gordon #Molly's Special Cargo #Rheneas and the Dinosaur #Emily Knows Best #Standing Up for Edward #Thomas and the Golden Eagle FIN #Pay Tribute to Gordon #Emily Knows Better #Molly's Special Transport #Save Edward! #Rheneas and the Dinosaur #Thomas and the Golden Eagle SPN # Respect for Gordon # Molly's Special Cargo # Rheneas and the Dinosaur # Emily Knows More # Helping Edward # Thomas and the Golden Eagle Czech #Molly's Special Train #Cherish Gordon #Emily Knows Everything #Save Edward #Rheneas and the Dinosaur #Thomas and the Golden Eagle Songs # Buffer Up and Share # Engine Rollcall Learning Segments # Who can get to the Washdown? # Being Kind # Dot to Dot - Thomas # Emily Respects US Bonus Features * Toby's Day Out game * Seeing Seals game * Sir Topham Hatt's Helping Hand game * Percy's Favorite Thing game * Gordon's Gallery * HIT Extras Trivia * Gordon's rear bogie on the DVD menu is separated from the chassis, just like his pre-Magic Railroad model. * Some of the pictures from Gordon's Gallery are from Best Dressed Engine, Harvey to the Rescue, James and the Queen of Sodor, Thomas and the Firework Display, Gordon Takes Charge, Thomas Tries His Best and Thomas Gets it Right. * In the US DVD Games, the scenes are widescreen. * Percy's Theme in the Percy's Favorite Thing Game is sped up and higher pitch. * When the DVD was first released at Walmart, it often came with a free Take Along caboose with the store's logo. * This is the last UK DVD to have the 1997 HiT Entertainment logo at the start. * This is the last DVD to have animations in the menus. Goofs * The DVD cover shows Thomas' head lamp floating between Gordon and Percy. This is because the image of the engines lined up is an edited promotional image from Calling All Engines! * In the DVD menu, Gordon's red lining is not lined up properly. * The iTunes trailer uses the UK narration. * In the UK end credits, the video of "Online and Video Effects" is misspelled as "Vidoe". * In the 2007 UK Episode Selection, Molly's Special Special uses scenes from the opening. * In the UK DVD: ** Buffer Up and Share is called Togetherness. ** Engine Roll Call is named "The Really Useful Crew". DVD Packs UK * 5 Exciting DVDs * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection US * Steam Engine Stories * Let's Explore with Thomas * Discovery on the Rails Gallery File:ComeridetherailsDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|2006 US Back cover and spine File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDUSDisc.png|US disc File:ComeRidetheRails2011.jpg|2011 US release File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDwithWoodenRailwayThomas.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Thomas File:ComeRideTheRailsNetflixcover.jpg|Netflix Cover File:TogetherontheTracks.jpg|2007 UK DVD File:TogetherontheTracks2007UKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|2007 UK spine File:TogetherontheTracks2007UKDVDBackCover.jpg|2007 UK back cover File:TogetherontheTracks2007UKDVDDisc.jpg|2007 UK disc File:TogetherontheTracksUK2008release.jpg|2008 UK release File:TogetherontheTracks2008backcover.jpg|2008 UK back cover File:TogetherontheTracksAustralianDVDcover.jpg|Australian DVD File:We'reTogether(NorwegianDVD).jpg|Norwegian DVD File:We'reTogether(NorwegianDVD)backcover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:We'reTogether(DanishDVD).png|Danish DVD File:TogetherOnTheTracksSwedishDVD.jpg|Swedish DVD File:TogetherOnTheTracksSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:We'reTogetherFinnishDVD.jpg|Finnish DVD File:ThomasandFriendsVolume5(SpanishDVD).png|Spanish DVD File:TogetheronTrackCzechDVD.jpg|Czech DVD File:ComeRidetheRailstitlecard.jpg|Title card File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDmenu1.png File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDmenu.jpg|Main menu File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDmenu9.png|Play Once and Play Continuously File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode selection menu File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDmenu3.jpg File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDmenu4.jpg|Fun and Games menu File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDmenu5.jpg File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDmenu6.jpg File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDmenu7.jpg File:Toby'sDayOut.png|Toby's Day Out File:Toby'sDayOut1.png File:TobycrossingtheWatermill.png File:TobypassingtheChurch.png File:SeeingSealsMenu.png File:SeeingSeals.png|Seeing Seals File:SeeingSeals1.png File:SeeingSeals2.png File:Percy'sFavoriteThings.png|Percy's Favorite Things File:Percy'sFavoriteThings2.png File:Percy'sFavoriteThings3.png File:Percy'sFavoriteThings4.png File:Percy'sFavoriteThings5.png File:Percy'sFavoriteThings6.png File:Percy'sFavoriteThings7.png File:Percy'sFavoriteThings8.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHelpingHand.png|Sir Topham Hatt's Helping Hand File:SirTophamHatt'sHelpingHand1.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHelpingHand2.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHelpingHand3.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHelpingHand4.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHelpingHand5.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHelpingHand6.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHelpingHand7.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHelpingHand8.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHelpingHand9.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHelpingHand10.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHelpingHand11.png File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDmenu8.jpg|Language selection menu File:TogetherontheTrackstitlecard.png|UK title card File:TogetherontheTracksDVDmenu1.png|2006 UK DVD menu File:TogetherontheTracksDVDmenu2.png|2006 UK episode selection File:TogetherontheTracksDVDmenu3.png File:TogetherontheTracksDVDmenu4.png|2006 UK extras File:TogetherontheTracksDVDmenu5.png|2006 UK subtitles File:TogetherontheTracksDVDError.png|Error in the end credits File:Season8Opening5.png|2008 UK DVD Opening File:Season8Opening6.png|2008 UK DVD Opening File:Season8Opening7.png|2008 UK DVD Opening File:TogetherontheTracks2008mainmenu.png|2008 main menu File:TogetherontheTracks2008episodeselectionmenu1.png|2008 episode selection menu File:TogetherontheTracks2008episodeselectionmenu2.png File:TogetherontheTracks2008extrasmenu.png|2008 extras menu File:TogetherontheTracks2008subtitlesmenu.png|2008 subtitles menu Trailer File:Come Ride The Rails - DVD Trailer Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases